


The Stray

by TheJediAshCash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Big Brother Poe Dameron, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Let's be real he'd make the best big brother ever, No Romance, Protective Poe Dameron, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAshCash/pseuds/TheJediAshCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new recruit comes to the Resistance after losing her family to the First Order, Poe takes her under his wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this stewing in my head for weeks. I'm convinced Poe would make a great older brother so here's a story that comes from that idea.

The first he sees her they pass each other in the hallway. Her head is down leaving shoulder length waves of brown hair to cover her face. She wears a medics uniform, dark brown sleeveless shirt over a long sleeved beige one. Her shoulders are slumped as a she walks down the halls of the base.

The second time he sees her she’s sitting alone in the mess hall. She picks at a piece of bread, pulling apart small pieces before eating them. Her shoulders are still slumped over but her hair is neatly pulled off of her face. Poe wonders if she’s waiting for someone but it becomes evident by the time she leaves the mess that she’s alone. 

The third time he sees her, she’s crying. Her hazel eyes are puffy and red. She’s walking faster than her legs should carry her. He’s about to stop her but she rushes by, speed walking turned into sprinting. When he takes a few steps to follow her, he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“She needs time Commander.”

Poe turns around to see General Organa behind him. She has a data pad tucked under her left arm. With her right right, she ushers Poe to follow her to the command center.

“Who is she?” he asks, sitting across from Leia.

The older woman sighs.

“She lost her family to the First Order about a month ago. Her entire village wiped out. Somehow she survived.”

Poe shakes his head.

“She looks like a kid. How old is she?” he asks

“Seventeen.”

The pilot grimaces. He’s used to seeing the sorrows and horrors of war. But is  Poe thirty-two and a seasoned pilot. Its his job. The girl he saw this morning should be out living her life, probably dating, not watching a tyrannical organization murder her family. 

“She’s only been here for a week. I’m hoping she’ll settle in soon. She’s working with Kalonia in the med bay.”

Poe nods. He says goodbye to Leia and walks towards his quarters. It was a rare day on the base that Poe found himself with spare time. He thought to round up  some of the other pilots for a game of sabacc. Poe rounds the corner  near Jess Pava’s room hoping she’ll be up for a game. 

He’s about to knock on her door when he hears a stifled cry. Poe listens, following the sound of the crying. He stops in front of a utility closet and opens the door. On the floor of the closet is the girl from earlier. Her tanned skin is tear stained as is her medic uniform. She looks up to see Poe in his deep green commander’s uniform. Almost in shock, she quickly rises to her feet.

“C-Commander Dameron, what can I help you with?” The girl hasn’t been on the base but a week but she knows who the superior officers are well enough. Her voice comes out with an accent, Poe’s not too sure where from. She wipes the tears from her eyes and straightens her uniform.

“Walk with me,” he offers. 

The girl follows figuring it best not to disobey orders. The two of them walk through the corridors, some of which she hasn’t passed through yet. They reach an unmarked door with a control panel. Poe presses a combination of the keys opening the door. He lets her exit first.

They’re surrounded by a set of trees that sit on the edge of a lake. It’s peaceful outside compared to the bustle and clamor of the base. Poe walks to the edge of the lake where a pile of round smooth rocks lay. He picks one up and skips it into the water.

“I lost my mom when I was a kid. There were some days when all I wanted to do was curl up in a utility closet and cry. When all else failed, I skipped rocks.” Poe hands the girl one of the rocks. She does her best to imitate his technique. The rock skips once, twice, three times.

Poe smiles.

“Not bad kiddo. Do you have a name?” he asks picking up another rock.

“Izara Alucia.” She skips another rock putting all her energy into it. Izara watches as it skips over the water landing near Poe’s. He watches her, sees the sorrow in her eyes, the same sorrow that was in his when he lost his mother and later his father. 

They stay silent for a few minutes, continuing to skip rocks. Izara seems to relax and when there’s no more rocks in the pile she sits down on the ground.  

  
“Do you want to talk about them?” Poe asks sitting next to her. Not “it.” Not watching her entire village be burned to the ground and her family die. He asked about “them.” Her family. Izara thinks for a minute, chews on her bottom lip, afraid she’ll start crying again if she opens her mouth.  Eventually she shakes her head letting her hair fall back into her face, hiding the tears that begin to fall.

Poe’s no stranger to grief. He’s lost his parents, countless pilots in his squadron, he’s seen soldiers, villages slaughtered much like Izara’s was.  He puts an arm around her shoulder and tries to comfort her.

“I d-don’t want your pity. Everyone here has lost people. I'm no different” she whispers so low Poe can barely hear her.

“Exactly. Everyone here has lost someone. Or more than someone. You don’t have to be alone.”

She hears his words and looks across the lake. The sun is starting to set giving the lake an orange glow.  Poe’s arm is still around her shoulder and for the first time in a month she feels comforted. 

“My older brother taught me how to skip rocks. We had a river by our house.” 

They sit by the lake for the next hour. Poe listens to Izara as she talks about her family. He feels more for her when she finds out how big her family was. 

“An older brother, two younger sisters and a younger brother, plus my mother, father, and grandparents. All of us in one house. Everyone knew everyone in the village,” she says wistfully.

Poe doesn’t respond back much, a question here or there but he figures it’s best to let her talk. He realizes how much of an adjustment it has to be for her to go from having a tight knit family and community to coming to the Resistance base. Sure people are friendly here but it was  completely different than what she was used to. She doesn’t think she fits in here and doesn’t think she has a place here.

When it seems she’s done talking Poe rubs her shoulder reassuringly. 

“Feeling better?” he asks.

“A little. Thank you Commander”

He stands up offering her his hand.

“Don’t mention it Izara. And you can just call me Poe.” 

 Izara takes his hand and stands up. She follows him back into the base which seems a little less scary and intimidating with her new friend at her side. 


End file.
